Alpha and omega the 2 lone wolfs
by Dead guardian
Summary: Humphrey runs away cause Kate broke his heart so Humphrey ran off to be a lone wolf but he ran into someone he trained him to become a lone wolf
1. First day

I sat there watching the love of my life marrying! someone before they could touch noses I ran with tears falling out of my eyes all I could hear was howls of joy witch made me cry harder! i found the train go pass so I jumped on it i just lied down on the hard boxcar and fell asleep

Scene change

Kate's pov

i hear my mom say what's wrong honey what do you mean mom humphrey is gone I screamed my mom gasped why my mom said shocked because he loved me and I just threw him away so he left because of me! I said breaking down again it's ok Kate my mom said trying to comfort me

Scene change Humphrey's pov

I woke up to see a sigh saying sawtooth national park well might as well stay here well I guess it's time to find a place to build a den so I began my journey after an hour of walking I found a realy good place to build a den after 2 hours I finished it It was on top of a waterfall it had a water pond in it 3 rooms so I guess I have to find a food place so I walked for 10 minutes until i found a wolf I was about to walk away until he said what are you doing in my territory! I said I'm trying to find food I said ok ok follow me the mysterious wolf said I had nothing else I could do so I just followed him he took me to a large den then he went into a room and brand a caribou out then he said eat up I said thank you before eating so kid what are you doing out here all by yourself well I ran away to be a lone wolf that's why I'm here OK said the mysterious wolf I then looked at him he was at least 3 times bigger then garth I told him if he could train me to become strong like him he said yes but it'll have to wait tomorrow so let's get some sleep before your training I said ok before going to sleep

next day I felt water splash me I jumped up straight away I looked to see the mysterious wolf laughing I growled! Before saying why'd you do that he just said kid were training now let's go he said ok I'm getting up oh yeah I didn't catch your name oh it's Adam yours Humphrey ok now let's go so we went to this big log and said lift this 300 times I groaned! before saying ok after 2 hours he told me swim against the the current for a hour then I had to run 50 miles then I had to practice my fighting after that I had to climb a mountain with 2 logs 4 boulders then I had to practice my hunting and my stealth after all of that I went to sleep every single day I had to do that for 2 years straight

after 2 years I became 7 times stronger then garth I had scars on me aamd Adam was like 9 times bigger then garth we became like brothers me and Adam right now me and Adam were resting until I said could we go back to my old pack to see how they have been sure I don't see why not Adam said alright let's go I said happy a couldn't wait to show garth who's stronger after 10 minutes of walking we made it to the train tracks we could hear the train coming lucky timing I said as I see the train in the distance o jump we both made it and just looked out side

Scene change Kate's pov

these 2 years have been hell for me but atleast my sister is happy she's married to garth and has 4 pups 2 girls and 2 boys the girls names are Chloe she's blonde with pink streaks Lola she has black fur with blonde streaks

The boys are nick Alex Alex has red fur with black and grey streaks nick is black with red streaks everyone has been sad since the omega King left I was taking care of Lilly's pups while she was with garth for her anniversary

lemon alert lilly and garth were making out in there den Lilly started to go lower while kissing Garths stomach then she started lick garths sheath until big garth came out she then started to start sliding her tongue up and down his dick once it was wet enough she started to deep throat garths 8 inch dick GARTH. was moaning so loud a after 1 more minute of ferocious sucking garth cumed in her mouth she swallowed as much as she could garth then flipped her over so he could see her wet juicy pucy he then started to lick it Lilly released a moan as garth licked her she was now losing control of her moaning oh garth go deeper please faster Lilly said in between moans ohhh God garth yes that's it fuck yes your,so good at this Lilly screamed before she came Lilly was panting until Lilly said ok garth I'm ready Lilly said as garth entered her garth started thrusting slowly oh garth go faster harder deeper GARTH then started to thrust powerfully and realy fast oh fuck yes yes oh god keep doing that up you sexy piece of shit oh yes harder yes fuuuuuuuuck that's it right there oh garth I'm close same he said before a few more thrust they came *pant* garth*pant* that was amazing no Lilly you were amazing I love you garth I love you to Lilly

Scene change humphreys pov

ahh Adam we're here nice lets go he said before jumping ok so how long from here Humphrey about 5 minutes ok let's go so we walked for the next 5 minutes until someone told us to stop! and state your business were here for a visit ok then follow me ok we walked for 2 minutes until I saw the pack gathered around us then I saw winston step up and say what is it you want I said we are just visiting ok then hutch escort these then to a den yes sir hutch said before leading us to a den once he showed us then told us the rules and went so dude what do you wanna do now Adam said I have an idea

are you sure this is safe Adam screamed yeah I did this with my freinds all the time what's this called again death boarding Adam said scared no log boarding it's fun lets go no no no no Adam screamed woooo yeah are you enjoying this Adam haha yes I am this is realy fun on the other side of the valley were everyone until spthey hear laughter they look to there right to see Adam and Humphrey crash right into a rock ouch everyone said before everyone got confused 2 alphas log boarding winston went up to them then said what are your names again? I'm Adam and this is Humphrey everyone gasped wait Humphrey is that you yes Kate it is prove ok I sang the same melody me and Kate sang Humphrey stoped to see Kate crying! before she jumped on him licking his face then she cried into his chest aunt Kate are you alright and who is that I'm alright Lola I'm just realy happy ok aunt Kate Lola said Lilly and garth came over and said who's that Lilly garth this is Humphrey realy Lilly said shocked yeah it's him oh so happy that your back Humphrey Lilly said yeah Kate has never stopped crying ever since you left

ha I'm sorry,Kate I didn't mean to upset you but anyways why were you crying about me when I left I thought you married garth no Lilly did my dad changed the pack law ok but anyways I love you Humphrey I love to to Kate but anyways I would like you to me my trainer Adam who helped me survive say hi Adam hi Adam replied in a nice voice

well it's getting dark come on Adam k coming Adam said bye Humphrey Kate said bye I replied so who's that Adam said freind or girlfreind now let's go work out then go to sleep ok next day me and Adam woke and went to the hunting grounds to catch something I sneaked in the grass tiptoeing close to the caribou I jumped knocked it off its feet then Adam jumped and ripped open its neck everyone was watching us winston said how did you guys do that team work I guess now come on Adam lets go eat before running 70miles alright Adam said 1 hour later we just finished our run and decided to rest

Guys tell me what you think plus if you have any story ideas just send them to me and I'll see what I can do peace out


	2. Fun time

Yawn good morning Adam good morning Humphrey well I'm gonna get something to eat I said sure I might as well replied Adam lets go while me and Adam were walking to the feeding grounds until Adam got tackled by a girl and she started to passionately started kissing him I was shocked! to see what just happend the girl then stopped and ran off to her friends what the fuck just happened? Adam said really shocked I don't know I said also shocked! let's go I'm getting starving I said alright Adam said with a voice crack in his voice I laughed before saying someone's going through puberty shut up ok I'm still shocked Adam replied alright we walked for 5 mins until we saw Kate garth and Lilly Kate waved at me and Adam and told us to come over here witch we did hi I said hi they replied Adam cleared his throat before saying Kate do you know any black and grey girl wolfs maybe why because she full on pinned me then started to make out with me wow that's shocking Kate said I know it's weird but I actually liked it! Any I replied garth and Lilly how are your pups doing there doing good that's good so Kate what did you do for heat if you were waiting for me and keeping yourself pure all this time we'll I would find a secret place then I would masturbate about you Kate said blushing realy I asked also blushing yes she said Kate then she whispered to me I'm in heat and your going to help me now let's go ok I said smiling alright guys me and Kate are gonna go for a walk will be back later ok they replied lemon alert me and Kate walked for 5 minutes before Kate pinned me against a tree before me and Kate began to make out passionately Kate started going lower and lower until she my dick coming out Kate started to suck me off

until my dick got 2 foot long 4 inches wide Kate gasped at the size before sucking me of she was making it sloppy before she start trying to get my holl dick in her mouth I was holding in my moans but releasing a little bit of moans she was swirling her tounge around my dick bouncing her head up and down all you could hear was this slop sound i grabbed the back of her head and forced her mouth down my dick before releasing my cum in her mouth she swallowed most of it still gagging on the load she managed she say how was I she said I said you were amazing now it's my turn to help you with this heat I said grinding my dick against her pussy before enter her a quarter way in I felt he barrier I told her for permission she said yes so I slammed my dick in her as hard as I could breaking her barrier making her cry in pain I comforted! her before she said ok keep going witch I did once my hole dick was inside her she told me to go harder faster and rougher I went as hard as I could and so fast I was panting and we just started ohh yes hum my yes fuck me with that big dick of yours ohh fuck she screamed you like that I said ohh yes I love it make me your bitch she said between moans well this bitch has been a norty girl and she's gonna get spanking yes hummy spank me I've been a realy north girl punish me she screamed I started to slap her ass while pounding her with all my might yes hummy spark me harder I deserve extra punishment she moaned oh I will I said pounding her really fast I'm surprised I could go this fast I said after a few seconds Kate told me she was close and so was I after a few more pounds me and Kate cummed at the same time pant Humphrey you were amazing *pant* no Kate you were amazing I love you I love you to then we both fell asleep waiting for us to be untied

i woke up and saw Kate sleeping I woke Kate up and pulled out of her i then said lets go back when we walked for 2 minutes we saw eve winston garth Lilly and Adam I grew nervous cause we haven't washed yet I saw eve sniffing I new I was dead I then heard eve growl I then ran I hear eve yelling behind me saying how dare you take my daughter Virginity everyone was shocked before they started chasing after eve eve tackled me

there you go tell me if you wanna see more of this story or my highschool story but anyways peace out


	3. War and the end

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been publishing my stories for a while it's just that I've had a lot of exams to do but now I'm done yay so here's the story**

Humphrey's pov

shit I thought as eve just tackled me how dare you mate with my daughter I'll kill you eve said snarling at me she was about to clamp her jaws on my neck to end my life but thank god Kate tackled eve Kate get off me this doesn't involve you eve said no mum I will not let you kill my hummy winston came over and did the only thing he could do

knock eve out thank god thank you winston I said it's no problem Humphrey but you better go wash then will talk

i gulped before saying ok sir while I was walking to the lake Adam was sitting at the lake smirking at me what I said

well humphrey you screwed the pack leaders daughter and you only got here about 2 days ago bro Adam said well we were really good friends back when we were young I said well winston said the southern pack is going to attack us because they don't like the alpha and omega can marry law Adam said

shit well when do they attack i said winston said about 5 days or 10 Adam said well we got to go and winston about what we're gonna do I said ok Adam said we both ran to the alpha den when we got there we saw tony winston garth kate hutch and cando eve was there but she was still knocked out I walked in with Adam ah Humphrey Adam do you guys have any ideas on how to win this asked winston um no Adam said I think I've got a plan i said what winston said well here it is 1 hour of explaining the plan nice plan Humphrey they all said thanks now let's go Se I was cut off by someone growling we all looked to eve awake looking at me with killing eyes she went to tackle me but Kate pinned her mum stop it was my idea I wanted to do it with him I seduced him to fuck me its not his fault

its mine Kate said eve calmed down and said ok Kate you can let go of me now eve said Kate then let her up

ok humphrey lets go set up those traps winston said alright we diged holes sharpened sticks and pick the sharp sticks in the holes covered the holes with leaves then went back to the pack and told them about the traps and to not go near them they said alright me and Adam went to train

5 days later

you ready Humphrey Adam said he'll yeah I said me and Adam would go first and kill as many as we could then we would howl to tell the pack to come fight we then made it to were the hole southern pack was standing there 1 came forward and said are you here to fight us the guy said yes me and Adam said the pack laughed attack I'm guessing the leader said we standed still while they came running at us we saw wolves falling in the holes and we could hear cries of pain me and Adam smiled but they got past the traps and ran at us Adam I said yeah he replied if we die you were like a brother to me he smiled and you were like a brother to me as well he said we then chargers at them 1 ran at me I dodged it and sliced his neck I was biting slashing wolves after we could 100 wolves we howled for reinforcements me and Adam were injured pretty bad but we wouldn't stop fighting

to my right and left wolves are dying after 1 hour of fighting we finally wiped them out but we lost a lot of men

me and Adam were in the healers den getting treated right now we had leaves all over us the healer said we could leave but can't do anything serious for a week so it was really boring

1 week later

right now me and Adam are working out right now hey Humphrey Adam said yeah what's up I asked do you want to do a bet Adam said ahh yeah sure what is the bet though it's a wrestling bet whoever gets knocked out is the winner and the person who lost has to be the person who won slave for the day Adam said alright your on I said he smiled o go we started throwing punches at each other up we mainly dodged the punches I dodged his puncwe wenth then I fake punched to the left and used my right hand to punch him in the head knoking him out I smiled well I guess your my slave for the day I said smiling I picked him up and put him in my den Kate Lilly and garth to my den and said what happened to Adam I told them about the bet and they said ok well anyway hummy were gonna go walk around and

we wanted to see if you would like to come I said alright we went to this beautiful lake and started going for a swim we played around in the water for about 2 hours we then agreed to go home after a 10 minute walk we made back to my den I said goodbye and turned around to see Adam awake but he looked angry probably because he has to be my slave i then said Adam since it's dark you have to be my slave tomorrow deal ok Adam

we then fell asleep next day I woke up and see Adam asleep so I waked him up and said go get breakfast slave he growled before going to hunt I laughed and lay down at the front of the den 10 mins later he came back with a caribou we both ate then went to winstons den to see if we had to do anything for him when we got there we heard crying so we ran inside the den to see Kate crying and eve growling what happened I asked Winston said Kate was raped me and Adam gasped before saying by who winston then said by John whos John I said he's one of our strongest alphas winston said well let's go kick his ass Humphrey said eve smiled that's what I like to hear me eve Adam and winston were running to his den to kill him when we got there we saw him sleeping

with a smile on his face I had a disgusted look on my face by looking at him eve then jumped right at him and started clawing the shit out of him me winston and Adam started punching him

after 5 minutes of torcher he was dead we see eve with a lot of blood on her smiling no joke but it was creepy how about we go back to Kate and tell her the good news winston said alright we said and started walking back to the den 2 minutes later Kate honey were back eve said

kate looked at us and said is he dead yes eve sad Kate smiled

 **The end**

 **well tell me guys what did you think here are the new story's I'll make so witch one first A:humphey the cold blooded lone wolf B: Humphrey the guardian**

 **have a nice day and peace out**


End file.
